Back Home
by Charliewilf
Summary: Katniss has been reaped and is in the Hunger Games. Prim is left at home, watching it all on television. Read to see how she copes, with her mother, Gale and Rory. Prim POV, may be others in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Morning

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 1**

**Prim POV**

It's the morning of the reaping for the 74th Annual Hunger Games and I'm terrified. My name is Primrose Everdeen and I'm twelve years old. This years' reaping is the first one where there's a chance I could be thrown in to an arena to fight to the death. But the reason I'm terrified is not for my own safety, but for the safety of my sister, Katniss. I may only be twelve, so my name is only in the reaping ball once, but Katniss is 16, and because of all the tesserae she has accumulated her name will be in there twenty times. She has cared for my mother and I for years, since our father died in a mine explosion, and taking out tesserae was one of the ways she could get us a small amount of extra food. There is a very small chance that I could be reaped, but there is a large chance I could lose my sister forever. This morning, Katniss woke me up then went off hunting with Gale, her best friend and hunting partner. It's still early, and the reaping doesn't start until later this afternoon, so I decide to visit my friend Rory.

Rory is Gales' younger brother, and he's in my year at school. He's my best friend and the only one I can talk about my fears for Katniss' safety with. My mother is still depressed from when my father died, and I'm sure that talking to her about the horrors of being reaped wouldn't make her feel any better. Sine Rory's the same age as me it's his first year of eligibility too. I knock on his door and he answers. If he's as worried as me he doesn't show it, as he smiles when he sees it's me at the door. He invites me inside and we sit on his sofa and talk for a while.

"Are you scared for Gale?" I ask him.  
"A little, but he can handle himself. He's got a lot of experience, hunting and making snares, I think there's a chance he could win…" he replies. "I can see you're worried for Katniss, Prim, but she's strong. She could win it too."

I try to believe him, I really do, but the worry of Katniss getting reaped starts to overwhelm me, and I begin to cry. Rory seems uncertain of what to do, but he slowly puts his arms around me and gives me a warm hug. Nothing is said, nothing needs to be said, and we stay like this for a while before I say goodbye and good luck, and head back home.

I enter my mother's room and find her crying. With my name in the reaping ball too she has twice as much to worry about. I edge up to her and give her a hug. I tell her that everything will be fine, and we'll get through it, whatever happens. The words seem to reassure her, although I'm not sure I believe them myself.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Suzanne Collins. **

**Chapter 2**

**Prim POV**

It's time. Katniss has returned from hunting and we're getting ready to walk to the town square. She tucks in my "ducks' tail" and we walk, hand in hand, in the same direction that everyone in the district is heading. There's an eerie silence in the air, as everyone is feeling terrified for their loved ones and for themselves. We are registered by peacekeepers and ushered in to the crowded square. Effie Trinket is standing on the stage in front of the justice building in her ridiculous capitol clothes and pink, curly wig. She welcomes everyone in her pompous capitol accent and brings Haymitch to the stage. Haymitch won the 50th Annual Hunger Games, so he is the mentor for the district 12 tributes every year.

"Ladies first!" squeaks Effie. She stretches her thin arm and rustles around in the reaping ball. I hold my breath, all the time I'm thinking "not Katniss, not Katniss, not Katniss." Effie grabs a slip of paper, looks at it and reads it out. And it's not Katniss. It's me.

I feel paralyzed. I don't understand! I hadn't even bothered to worry about myself; I was too busy worrying about Katniss! Katniss' name was in there twenty times and I was only in there once! How could I have been picked? A strong arm pulls me out of my thoughts, as I realize I've been walking forward and the peacekeepers have grabbed me, ready to pull me on to the stage. But then I hear my name being called above the whispers. It's Katniss.

"Prim!" It's no use. She can't save me. I'm going to die. "Prim!" What's she doing? No! Surely she can't be- "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" NO! There is a stunned silence in the square.

"Well…I hadn't officially asked for volunteers yet so-"Effie stutters.

"Who really cares?" Shouts Haymitch.

"Oh…well then… "starts Effie, clearly miffed by Haymitchs' rudeness. "What is your name dear?" she asks, regaining her composure.

"Katniss." She says. "Katniss Everdeen."


	3. Chapter 3: boys reaping

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins. I own nothing. **

**Chapter 3**

**Prim POV**

They're taking her away from me. They're pulling her up to the stage. I'm screaming for her, but there's nothing I can do. I run forward towards her, but I feel strong arms grab me and lift me up. It's Gale. His face is unreadable, but I'm certain he's as distraught as me. He whispers in my ear, "It's okay Prim, I've got you." He puts me down beside my mother, who is ashen faced, with tears running down her cheeks. I cling to her for support; this is the time where I need her the most. She barely acknowledges my presence. I see Gale walk back to where the 18 year old boys are standing and I realize that it's time for the boys' reaping. I hold my breath. Gale _can't _be chosen. I can't lose him too. Effie Trinket reaches in to the boys reaping ball and pulls out a slip of paper. "Peeta Mellark!" she trills. The bakers' son. He's kind, I know that, but he can't win. Nobody else can win for Katniss to return to us.

I look to the stage to see that Katniss looks forlorn. She can't know Peeta, can she? No, it must just be all the anxiety of the reaping. Peeta climbs the steps of the stage and gives Katniss a small smile which she half-heartedly returns. Effie beams at the crowd and introduces them as "our brave district 12 tributes!" I hate her. I hate how she smiles, acts like she loves these games. I hate how, to her, the games pose no threat, no worry of a family member being taken away. The capitol citizens never have to face the terrors of the districts. They won't starve; work until beyond the point of exhaustion and have to participate in the repulsive, cruel Hunger Games.

Then Katniss is led away from the stage. She is taken in to the Justice Building where I can see her. Most likely for the last time ever.

We're wrapped in a bone crushing hug. I'm crying into her shoulder and she's stroking my hair. I say to her, "You have to win, Katniss. Please, please win. Please come back to us!" She wipes away a tear and promises that she'll win for me. I truly hope that it's a promise she is able to keep.


End file.
